Wedding of the Century
by Luffy'stwin33
Summary: It been many mouths since Ash came to Ponyville but will the wedding take place will feelings be reviled read to find out. First read The Hidden Element of Courage by o first to get a better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon mlp crossover.

This my first story ever!

Please read **The Hidden Element of Courage by **Aura-Bro first to understand where the story truly starts.

I don't own Pokemon or My Little Pony.

It had been many moons since Ash was cured of the poison from the Manticore. And the mare six were once again free from his lies. Though his intention were pure, still it was wrong of him to worry them about his sickness. But today the girls, Spike, and Ash we're enjoying a delicious picnic outside of Ponyville.

"Whatcha bring Ash" asked Applejack. A orange pony with three apples on its flank and had a cowboy hat on.

"Well this was my favorite dish from my old world"exclaimed Ash. He set down a large pot removed the lid to revile pasta mixed with mushrooms, egg, rosemary, and other herbs.

"What is it?" Asked Twilight. A purple unicorn pony with a pink streak in its mane and tail.

"It smell delicious!" Hummed Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"It's called Ramon noodles." Replied Ash. "My nanny made it for me on my tenth birthday and I try to make it as often as possible. Though I don't know if you will like it but please try some."

So Ash used his magic to serve up the Ramon into bowls for the other ponies and Spike. He leaned in ever so slightly forward as everypony started to chow down.

...

...

...

...

"Well, how is it?" He asked

They turned to him and screamed "This is Amazing!"

Ash had blushed saying it wasn't much just glad to share it with friends. They all blushed slightly to this. For they all started to develop some feelings for the young alicorn prince.

Spike the baby dragon thought that the noodles were good but emeralds were his favorite meal. Just then he bleached out three scrolls and Twilight lifted the scrolls up to read them. But realized one of the scroll's was addressed to Ash.

"Here Ash, this one is for you." Called Twilight.

"Ohh..?" He chimed so he strolled over and read it out load.

_"'Dear Prince Ashton Ketchum III,_

_It is my wish that you and Rainbow Dash to preform sonic rain booms for the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. Also I would include that you have been chosen to be the best colt for the groom. You will be next to me while the ceremony takes place. _

_Sincerely Princess Celestia.'"_

_P. S. Luna say hi. ;)_

"This is Awesome!" Cried Ash and Rainbow Dash. With little stars in their eyes. And they started planing how to do the rain boom.

"Really a wedding in Cantralot, sound like fun." Sighed Fluttershy. Rarity started rambling on about dresses and fashion icons. Pinkie went off about how it will be a huge party.

Twilight started to read her letters.

"Dear Twilight,

_I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot._ 'to the others' "Wedding?" 'reading' _I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music."_

Fluttershy beamed "Oh my goodness! What an honor!"

Twilight read on "_Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception"_

Pinkie Pie cheered "Hip, hip, hooray!"

Twilight continued "_Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception."_

Applejack chuckled "Well, color me pleased as punch!"

"_Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids."_

Rarity was in a dazed "Princess Celestia wants me to– 'unintelligible' ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh!

Twilight finished up the letter "_And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia._ But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

Spike coughed sheepishly.

"You should have read this one first." He giggled. Twilight just rolled her eyes playful.

_"Dear Twilight,_

_You and your friend have been invited and help make preparations for the wedding between Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and_ ...' Gasp ' my brother!?" Cried Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and support so let's continue

I don't own Pokémon or My little Pony

Chapter 2

Twilight was fuming while pacing back and forth across the picnic blanket.

"How could my own **Brother **not tell that he was getting married? I mean I'm his sister. Grrrrrrrr!" she growled.

As she was pacing; the rest of the ponies started to ask questions but very timidly.

"Umm Twilight" asked Rarity "But who is your brother?"

"Shining Armor" she scoffed

"Who he?" asked Ash

Twilight looked at him with exasperated look.

"What?" he said looking innocent.

Twilight still with a frustrated look walked straight up to him and **'****BONK' **she popped him right on top of his head with so much force that he collapsed to ground

"OOWWWWW!" he cried out in pain "Heesh Twil, what was that for?!"

"How many times have you been to Cantralot?" she asked

"Dozens of times why?" he sighed milking he's new horn that started forming under his other magic horn.

"He is the captain of the Canterlot's Royal Guard" explain Twilight

Then it hit him. He remembered meeting a pony a few days after he had was cured.

FLASHBACK

He was walking up to the throne that Princess Celestia was seated upon. He glanced up ever so slightly to look at her, but quickly looked back down too ashamed to look her in the eye. Then the sound of large wings floated down in front of him. Looking up he stared straight into the eyes of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looking down at him with solemn expressions. The shame and quilt was too much for him. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed "It was wrong of me to keep it my sickness but I didn't want any of you to worry." And he cried with his head bowed low to the floor. Both princesses looked at each other with sad expressions then turned back to prince in front of them.

"Rise Prince Ashton Ketchum the III" says Celestia "for you have worried many of your friends including myself and my sister. But you are forgiven young prince." She said with a smile. Ash couldn't help but be astonish by her generosity. He looked up to see them smiling down at him. He rose back to hooves still surprised by their actions.

"We have decided that you have the true heart of a true leader Ash. You showed us that you have the courage to protect others around you without considering your own health. So we would like you to be part of Equestria's royal court here in Cantralot." Princess Luna replied with a kind smile.

Ash was lost for words; he just stared at the two princesses with awe. It couldn't be helped but more tears formed in his eyes. The princesses we taken back; they didn't think that Ash would be so emotional. But before they could do anything else Ash rushed up and pulled them in for a hug.

"Thank you" said Ash "thank you for everything that you have done for me these last couple of months. You have shown me expectance and friendship since I arrived here in Equestria." He was still crying but with happiness overflowing through him. Princess Celestia just smiled and hugged him right back, but Princess Luna was all red from snout to mane. Never the less smiled and moved ever closer the colt. After finally separating Ash was ready to head home in Ponyville with new sense of encouragement. But before he flew off he ran into a white unicorn with a dark blue mane with a lighter blue strip. This pony's cutie mark was similar to his own and some other pony he couldn't place at the moment. It was a shield with four stars; three were five pointed just above the shield while the other was a pink six pointed star.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Ash

"It's all right" signed the other pony "I don't believe we have be formally introduced. My name is Shining Armor."

"Pleasure to meet you Shining Armor" replied Ash "My name is Ashton Ketchum the III, but just call me Ash"

"Ok then Ash" smiled Shining Armor "I will see you around then."

And the young colt hurried along his with his business. Finally Ash spread his wings with a quick sonic boom and soured back to his home in Ponyville.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Oh **_that_** Shining Armor" chuckled the young prince

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy signed with exasperation while Pinkie Pie just giggled, Twilight on the other hoof was storming away looking rather beside her self.

While the other ponies hurried off to get ready to go to Cantralot, Twilight just went to her house and just stared out towards the mountains where Cantralot stood.

'Why didn't he tell me' was all she could think off

…

…

Well that ends chapter two read and review

…

Till next time. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now everypony was getting ready to go to Canterlot for the upcoming wedding. Ash and Rainbow Dash were out practicing their sonic boom show. Rarity was sketching the bride's dress with the occasional faint from the excitement. Pinkie Pie was readying her party cannon. Fluttershy was gathering her song birds that will preform the ceremony music. Applejack was looking for her family's best recipes for the reception diner. Meanwhile Twilight was still think about Shining Armor.

'Ever since I came to Ponyville I been seeing less and less of him. And now we might never see each other'

Later that day the seven ponies and one baby dragon boarded the train heading to Canterlot. While the other girls talked on about their ideas for the wedding Spike stated describing his plans for the bachelor party for the groom.

"There will be disco balls and laser lights" Spike explained

Ash then notices Twilight all alone so he trots over and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" Cooed Ash

"Ash I am not in the mood for one of your childish pranks" Twilight hissed

"Sorry but I can't stand it when you don't have that cute smile on" he teased

Blushing she turned to scold him but his face held a weak smile and gentle eyes causing her to blush harder

" It's not easy is it" he asked. She turned back to the window and sighs.

"Have you ever care for somepony that was special to you?" She asked Realizing what she said she quickly back track "sorry that came out wrong!"

"In fact I do" he said then the others started to come over

"What's the matter sugar cube?" Asked Applejack

"Need some candy" questioned Pinkie

Twilight shook her head no when Ash started to speak

"I'm going to tell you all the story of my first and always be my best friend before I came here" inquired Ash the girls all gathered round him to hear the tale.

"When I was ten years old I was training my aura with Lucario near a small river. While we were sparing the ground fell from beneath me and I fell into the river. Lucario tried to help me but the current was too strong and I went over a waterfall."

'Gasp' exclaimed the mares as Ash continued

"Further down the stream a young girl was out fishing when something snagged her line. Thinking it was a big catch she heaved with all of her strength and I popped out of the water. When I came around she was treating my wounds. She introduced herself as Misty Waterflower. We talked for a while until Lucario found me. Though we parted I had the feeling that I would see her again. And a few weeks later Misty and her family came to the castle for some food before heading south. I was happy to see her again and so was she. Late that night before she would leave forever we had to talk to each other one last time.

'Ash, thank you for all you have done for me and my family but you shouldn't have to.' She said

' But Misty!' I cried ' You are my first real friend I ever had and I'm going to miss you a lot' sadness swelling up in me but she pulled me into a forceful hug.

'And you are my very best friend Ash' she hummed tears slowly hitting our shoulders ' but even if we are apart I will always be with you, in here' she placed her hand on my heart. Then she kissed the top of my head and disappeared into the night. Ever since then we never heard or seen each other but I knew that we were apart our friendship would endure."

When Ash finished his story the young mares were crying or held tears in their eyes

"That was the most beautiful story Ash" cried Rarity as she and Fluttershy held each other

"That's true friendship right there" coughed Applejack, Pinkie Pie just smile at Ash

"It just a farewell, nothing to get sappy over" said Rainbow Dash but she did she'd a few tears.

Twilight went over to ash and said "That's what I fell like, does it hurt now being in Ponyville?" Ash smiled and hugged her "yea it hurts but Shining Armor loves you and will always make time for you"

Twilight was shocked by the sudden hug but felt better being in the colts arms.

"Thank you Ash" she said

"Anytime" he smiled

As the train reached Cantralot it had passed through a pink bubble of some kind.

"What was that?" asked Futtershy

Ash looked out to see numerous amounts of royal guards and soldiers.

'Something isn't right' he though

cliff hanger haha And I'm a Aaml fan so just wanted a hint of that but only as a one shot

well that ends chapter 3 so reviews they help


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the six mares, the dragon and the young prince Alicorn stepped off the train ever greeted by dozens of armor soldiers welcoming them to the great city of Canterlot. "Well this is new." Ash whistled

As the group stepped into Canterlot, Twilight went to confront her brother, Ash went to talk to the princess, and the other ponies went out to get supplies for the wedding.

(With Ash)

Ash took of flying to see where Celes or Lulu were at. After circling for about twenty minutes he spotted Celestia up in the highest tower with a telescope overlooking Equestria. He landed next to her and bowed to her.

"Princess Celes what's wrong? There're enough guards and solders here to start an invasion" he asked

"There has been a threat on Canterlot" she explained "but no one knows who or what sent that threat" Ash looked at her with shock but noticed dark shadows under her eyes.

"Have you've been sleeping lately Celes" questioned Ash

"I'm afraid I have not slept very well for the thought of my home and kingdom under threat is very unnerving for me surely you know how that feels" replied the princess

Ash did know how it felt to worry about his home and his people for always being under the threat of war from the dark ones who used aura for their own selfish means always upset him and he had many sleepless nights.

"Indeed I do. Is there anything I can do to help Celestia anything at all I am here to serve" stated Ash bowing to her.

She gave a small smile and said "Ash thank you for your gesture, maybe if you can use your aura to scout out to find the one who might want to harm the citizens of Canterlot would be most helpful. Come back by tonight and Lulu will help you continue to search by night again I am thankful to you Prince Ashton for this" she bowed to him which Ash blushed and said "it is my pleasure Celes"

So Ash quickly set off into it around Canterlot occasionally using his aura around great groups of people see if there attentions where hostile towards any others though he found a few upset mares towards their lovable colts but with all the pressure of the wedding in a matter of days many people were still quite anxious and with the threat against Canterlot on ever-pony's mind, he didn't have a good understanding of the ponies around him.

'This is going to be a long day' thought Ash himself

(End of Ash's view)

(With Twilight)

Twilight was still very upset as she strolled through town. She met a few ponies pushed on quickly to ignore them and soon found her brother with many of the other soldiers guarding one of the walls of Canterlot.

"Twily its so good to see you" exclaims Shining Armor

"Don't you Twily me Shining armor, why didn't you tell me yourself that you were getting married?" Yelled Twilight

"Twilight I did wanted to tell you but with this recent threat against Canterlot, I've been busy keeping all in check"

Twilight looked over the wall and so many of the guards piecing back-and-forth around the castle, she did know that her brother had a huge responsibility being the captain of the guard but she was still upset about the whole wedding thing.

Before she could ask another question for brother had it held up his hoof for silence as he was getting ready to perform his routine Shield spell. The flash of pink went straight up and increase the sphere shield that surrounded the castle.

Now Shining Armor rubbed his head as if he was having a hectic headache as he and twilight start to walk across the small bridge.

"I know you have a very important job here in Canterlot, but I still don't like it that you're marrying a pony I don't know." countered Twilight "I mean who is this Mi Amore Cadenza anyway?"

Shining Armor just chuckled "Twily, Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence. Your old fillisitter."

"Cadence..." Twilight whispered

"As in Cadence the world's best fillisitter!" she exclaimed

"You tell me she was your fillisitter" snorted Shining Armor

Twilight then remembered all the times that Cadence come over to her house and fillisit her plus all the fun that they shared together. Also how caring, kind and amazing she was. Now Twilight was all excited that Cadence was the bride.

"Your marring Cadence! Your marring Cadence! Your marring Cadence!" sing-sang Twilight until running up to Princess Cadence herself.

"Am i interrupting something?" she scoffed

"Cadence!" Twilight squealed "sunshine sunshine let ladybugs awake clap your hoofs and do little shake" Twilight did their greeting perfectly but Cadence just looked annoyed

"Yeah, Shining Armor I need you to help me with the ceremony. Will come with me?" she interjected

"Oh, ah ok. See you later Twilight" as the two walked off Twilight was in shock.

'What just happened?' was all that she could think of


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a long time but I've plans coming up

But I promise I will continue the story as often as I can. And the chapters will be at least 1000 words from here on I promise

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon on my little pony and now let's continue the story

Chapter 5

After the encounter with Princess Cadence, Twilight was in the bakery with Applejack grumbling to her self on how princess acted earlier.

"She's just probably were concerned about the wedding that's all Twi, maybe she's has pre-wedding jitters" panted Applejack as she raced around getting all of the food prepared.

"She was all huffy puffy" grumble twilight "even though she's a princess and worried about her weeding; she just doesn't seem like the same Cadence I was a little filly"

Just then Ash entered the bakery due to the smell of delicious pastries

"Hello everyone and I must say Applejack your food smells delicious, I could smell them from above the city" sighed Ash

Applejack just chuckled to herself with a hint of pink on her cheeks but she was starting to look at Ash more like a second older brother than something more ;)

"Shucks – it's kind of you but if you don't mind I need to get back to work" nodded Applejack

Ash just nodded and turned to Twilight who was still skulking

"Hey Twilight so how did it go with your brother?" He inquired

"Well we've come to an understanding about what him not telling me of his own wedding, but now I don't think Cadence is right for my brother" replied a deflated Twilight

Soon Applejack needed Ash's help to put on the finishing touches on the wedding cake. Just then the princess walked in.

"Well howdy there Princess" Applejack greeted the princess with a quick bow

"Please address me as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" she requested

Well howdy there Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" Applejack corrected "come here to check on the desserts?"

"Yes i have" but when Applejack turned around the princess's face fell to a rather displeased scowl. Only Twilight saw but Ash felt a rather sinister aura for a brief moment. He turned only to see the princess tasting the treats while Twilight was scolding Spike who was playing the the figure heads for the cake. So he resumed icing the cake but couldn't shake the feeling that the enemy might be near.

"Well how are they?" asked Applejack

"Very good just what i like" replied the princess but through the tart away while no one was looking. All except Twilight.

'Why would she lie to Applejack?' she thought as the princess left

So Twilight followed Mi Amore Cadenza around the capital, she witness Cadence being demanding of the other ponies until darkness fell upon the land. As for the Ponyville team, they had settle down outside of a juice shop.

"I know what you all are thinking, that Princess Cadence is the worst bride to be ever." Relished Twilight

'Gasp' cried every pony

"Who me?" Said Spike fiddling with the figure pieces

'Bonk' Ash's hoof landed on Spike's head

"Owww what?"

"I worked all day on that piece and I don't want to do it again" moaned Ash

"Come on she was so demanding of every pony today" urged Twilight

"Twilight, she just wants her wedding to be perfect. Who wouldn't want their wedding to go just as they wanted." Commented Rarity

"Rainbow Dash, and Ash your with me right?" Pleaded Twilight

"Sorry Twi but been to busy working on my sonic rain boom" replied Rainbow

Twilight turned to look at Ash with the most pleading of sad faces

"I don't know Twi but something is off I'll give you that" signed the weary alicorn

As he looked up he saw Princess Luna enter the shield and decided to go visit her.

"If you all will excuse me I will be off" he said

And he took off to where Luna had landed. Right next to the wore out Celestia.

"Lulu I am glad your here" greeted Ash

Luna blushed but still smiled towards him

"Ash I wish our path would've crossed on a more friendlier time" replied Luna

"but still it's always good to see your cute face Lulu" smiled Ash not releasing how much his words meant

Luna flushed deeply

"How about you and me go out into the town. Do some patrolling but hang out at the same time I like to get to know you just a little bit better Luna" asked Ash nervously a little red on his cheeks. He never asked any one out before.

Luna blushed again even deeper red and just slowly nodded with a small smile creasing across her face

"then let's go" he cheered

All throughout the night Luna and Ash went all over town in search of the origin of the threat against Canterlot but mostly spending time with each other. They played darts with their magic, they talked over the favorite kinds of books to read, and mostly they got to know each other more; like how Princess Luna was banished from Equestria and the great battle Ash had fought against the dark one who threatened to destroy his kingdom. Towards later that night almost until the dawn was due Ash and Luna return to the castle tower so they would return to their duties.

"thank you Ash for company tonight I enjoyed my time with you tremendously" Said Luna

"it was my pleasure and we should do this more often" agreed Ash

As Ash turn to leave Luna made a coughing noise. Has he turned around see what was the matter but instead she quickly kissed him on the cheek. He gazed at her for moment she just wore a kind smile and a little pink on her cheeks then she turn to go wake her sister and return to the moon. Ash smiled to himself thinking that he was a very lucky pony to have great friend like Luna and quickly took off to his apartment that he was staying. As he lie down to sleep couldn't help but feel the same sinister aura from before when he was working on the wedding cake disturb him tremendously and you were thinking that after the wedding you will tell Celestia.

'Whatever it takes I will protect my friends and the ones I care about most, I've been given a second chance and I will not let it go now' thought Ash and slowly fell into a uneasy sleep.

End of chapter 5

A little Ash and Princess Luna is there but still debating on whether to keep them together Or lean more towards twilight

the next chapter before the wedding I will have a little bit more of ash and twilight together but I have a twist later on for all you fans

So review and like


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for supporting me

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or My little Pony

On with the story

Ash woke up rather mucky this morning. So he did he usual morning routine; washed his face, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth to pearly white. Later that morning he went out into the city to see if he can help with the final preparation for the wedding tomorrow. He first stopped by Fluttershy in the royal garden to she how her birds where coming along.

"Morning Fluttershy" called Ash

Fluttershy squeaked a little but relaxed when she saw it was Ash

"Oh Ash you startled me" replied the shy pony

"Sorry, so how are your song birds coming along" as he walk up to some of the birds

"Oh they are doing quite wonderfully" responded Fluttershy

Ash then levitated a leaf up to his lips and stated to play a song with the birds following his tune

(think of Dearly Beloved from Kingdom hearts again which I don't own)

After Ash had finish his song Fluttershy was silent with amassment

"That was wonderful Ash" she murmured

" It was nothing really, I just played what sounded right" he blushed lightly

"It still was beautiful" then a thought bubbled up in her mind "Have you ever considered playing at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Actually I was planning on singing at the reception" whispered the Alicorn "But don't tell any pony, It is going to be a surprise"

"Ok then my lips are sealed" replied Fluttershy making the zipper motion across her mouth

"Ok see you later" said Ash has he headed to check on the others

After spending some time with Rainbow Dash on getting the right angles to do the sonic boom they decided to call it a day. Ash then went over to Rarity to try on his suit for the being the best colt.

"Stop fidgeting Ash or I will stick you" threaten the white unicorn

"Sorry Rarity, Its just hard not to move" whimpered the colt

"Even so I real want to make an impression with this tucks" replied Rarity "Still you have to admit you do look handsome in this"

She turned Ash around towards the mirror so he could take a look at himself. Ash was speechless for once to Rarity's work. He wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves with a black bow tie. On top of that he had a black suit with elongated tails that went to his tail. But the real kicker was his cufflinks; they were shaped like is cutie mark, a sword tucked behind a golden shield with a blue sapphire stone in the middle.

"You made this for me?" asked the stunned colt

"Indeed" Rarity replied "I had the cufflinks specially made to match your cutie mark"

Ash looked back into the mirror and smiled

"Thank you Rarity this is amazing" he sighed

Rarity blushed but smiled saying that when it came down to fashion she was the best. So Ash stated to head back to his apartment to drop of his suit. On the way he met up with Pinkie Pie who was readying her party cannon. Suddenly she twitched her tail and pushed Ash away from some falling rain.

"Sorry" called a young Pegasus

"Its ok" replied Pinkie

"Thanks Pinkie Pie, Rarity would have killed me if my new suit she made for me got ruined" commented Ash

"Its nothing Ashy" replied the pink pony "We will see you for dinner right?"

"Wouldn't miss it" he said and returned to his apartment then go help Princess Celestia out.

Twilight was now tailing the bride-to-be to see if her suspicions were correct that Cadence was hiding something. It was getting pretty late and she was still nowhere close to proving her point. She followed her to the royal-sweet in the castle where the princess and Shining Armor were staying.

(no they are not sleeping together they sleep in separate rooms its just accommodations)

Twilight peered inside to see what was going on.

"Ow, this headache is really starting to bother me" sighed Shining Armor

"Here let me help with that dear" snickered the princess

Suddenly burst of light green magic from Cadence started to engulf the colt

He grunted in pain as the magic did its work. Twilight was in shock, Cadence was hurting him. It took every once of will power she had not to burst into the room. but she decided to leave and confront her at the trail run. She bolted out of the sweet and raced to see if can talk to any of her friends.

Ash was up in the sky circling and using his aura to find any leads to the threat. When all of a sudden he felt a great wave of a sinister aura somewhere in the castle but disappeared a quickly as it appeared. Soaring towards the castle he kept looking around to see any signs of an intruder. Then...

...

...

**_CRASH_**!

Ash and Twilight collided with each other. Both felt the blows and milked the new bumps on their heads.

"Owww ow ow ow!" cried out Twilight running around in a circle as Ash just fell to his knees and grunted in pain.

After a moment Twilight was the first to speak

"Ash you need to watch where you are going"

"Same too you"scolded Ash

Twilight pouted

"Why were you flying so fast? inquired the purple mare

"I felt a evil presence earlier but seems to have gone" replied the colt

"It was Cadence" stated Twilight

Ash just looked at her blankly

"That's being blunt Twi" he said

"I just saw her using magic on my brother and he grunted as if in pain" cried Twilight get very angry " you can't tell me that you haven't felt that she was hiding something can you?"

Ash sighed deeply "Its true i sensed that something was odd about her Twilight but I can't make out for sure"

Twilight didn't waver on her decision to expose her at the trail run tomorrow

"Twilight I want you to be sure that this is real and not what you want to see" Ash explained

Twilight snapped "I am not making this up Ash!" tears started to roll off her cheeks "Well I don't need you, I can find out what's going on myself."

'**SLAP**'

She had slap him in the face before she rushing off

Ash just stood there, not moving but felt every inch of where she slapped him. The world went silent for him as if the world stop turing just to hear the shattering of his heart.

'She never yelled at me like that or slapped me' he thought

Then he heard wings floating down behind him. He turned to see a sad looking Luna

"Ash I heard Twilight yelling and I though..." she stopped to see the side of his face was red from where Twilight slapped him. His eyes began to water and cried silently to himself. Luna was heartbroken to see him like this but all she could do was confront the prince by pulling him into a hug.

The next morning Twilight didn't want to get out of bed. She was thinking over what she had said to Ash that night. Tears started to pool in her eyes again, she had hurt him both emotionally and physically.

'I can't believe I did that. He properly hates me now.' she continued to think as she cried to herself.

Later she went to the trail run in the main hall of the castle. All of her friends where taking place of the original bridesmaids.

But no Ash.

It hurt her more not seeing him there but she had a mission to expose Cadence

Twilight confronts Cadance at the wedding rehearsal, in front of Princess Celestia and the rest of the attendants.

After releasing all of her accusations on Cadence, she starts to cry and run off into the hall.

Shining Armor angrily walks over to Twilight

"What was that Twilight?!" Bellowed Shining Armor

"She was using her magic to hurt you" explained now a little afraid of the voice in her brother

"The spell Cadance used on me was meant to ease my chronic headaches from using the shield spell" replied Shining Armor lowering his voice but still angry.

"Cadence's behavior as been stressed from the wedding preparations" He turns towards the door

"Twilight maybe you shouldn't show up at the wedding at all." He stated heavily.

Now Twilight was crushed, her own brother didn't want her at his own wedding. Her friends looked rather upset with Twilight so they left with out a word.

Princess Celestia looked down at her student

"I'm very disappointed in you Twilight" as she also walks away from her

Twilight couldn't take it she collapsed to the floor and started to cry.

SONG 'BBBFF' reprise

[Twilight Sparkle]

He was my big brother, best friend

Forever...

And now, we'll never do anything

Together...

A hoof rested on her shoulder. She turned to Ash looking down at her with a sad smile.

"I sorry for hurting you Twi" he said

She burst into tears again

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt you more. I slapped you after all." She kept on crying as Ash held her close

"Now I've lost my friends, my brother, and now maybe a sister" she whispered

Then the sound of hoofs turned their attention to none other than Cadence

"Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Twilight

Cadence looked down with a kind smile. Suddenly her eyes flashed green and her smile was now a evil smirk.

"Oh sh**" called Ash

He tried to save Twilight but both of the were cast into a spell of fire and vanished

Cadence stated to laugh coldly

"Now no pony will stand in my way" she smile mercilessly

Don don dah dah!

Cliff hanger! Ha!

Read and review

Till next time XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon nor My little Pony

on with the story

Falling was all Twilight could remembered. When she came around she found that Ash and herself were in some sort of cave with great crystals and gems covering the walls.

'Ash' she thought and went over to try and wake him up.

"Wake up Ash, come on please wake up" pleaded Twilight as she started to cry

Ash stirred with a groan " Five more minuets"

Twilight on the other hoof was getting ticked off. She focused her magic and zapped him silly.

"Aaaaahhhhh! ow!" He cried out "I'm up, I'm up."

The two ponies looked around to get any parring on where they were. Then they heard a sinister laugh.

"Hehe! haha!" It mocked

"Show your self!" Demanded Ash

"Oh, your no fun" as a picture of Cadence appeared up on the crystals

"What have you done with us?" yelled Twilight. Ash flinched when she yelled being so close together.

"Just got you out of the way" went on Cadence "your in the abandoned mines under the castle which no pony even remembers that they exist"

"What are you planning to do to my brother" snarled Twilight

"That's for me to know and you can never find out" replied Cadence and she started to laugh. Twilight blasted the crystal Cadence was on. Then she appeared on other then another until Twilight started to destroy them all. Ash on the hoof sensed a presence near by.

Suddenly a patch of crystal were destroyed reveling Princess Cadence rather ragged. Twilight lunged at her as Ash used aura to restrain her.

"Wait! Pleased, don't hurt me!" Coward Cadence

Twilight just glared but Ash used sight aura to see if she was faking. Ash peered into her aura and realized that she was pure.

"Twilight, this isn't that Cadence" said Ash

"Wait Twilight?" Said Cadence "Twilight it's me Cadence your old filly sitter"

Twilight wasn't paying it.

"sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake clap your hoofs and do little shake" as Cadence did her and Twilight's greet routing

Twilight looked at Cadence with shock and rushed over and hugged her saying "it is you Cadence it is you. You remembered me"

"Of course I remember you Twilight, how could I forget the filly I loved to sit for the most" as Cadence hugged back

Ash smiled at the two has they enjoy their happy reunion but then lost his smile as he looked around trying to find a way out of the cave.

"no need to be interrupting this reunion we must find a way out of here and stop that wedding" he described

The girls agreed and stated to look for an exit.

Song 'This day aria'

[Queen Chrysalis]

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everypony will gather 'round

Say I look lovely in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

[Princess Cadance]

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

But instead of having cake

With all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…

[Queen Chrysalis]

I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake

Vows, well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all

No I do not love the groom

In my heart there is no room

But I still want him to be all mine

[Princess Cadance]

We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope, I'll be lying if I say

"I don't fear that I may lose him

To one who wants to use him

Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"

For I oh so love the groom

All my thoughts he does consume

Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon

[Queen Chrysalis]

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be one lucky bride

[Princess Cadance]

Oh, the wedding we won't make

He'll end up marrying a fake

Shining Armor will be…

[Queen Chrysalis]: …mine, all mine. [evil laugh]

end song

The wedding was getting under way as Princess Celestia started to speak

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of [muffled] Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor."

Under the ceremony Ash, Twilight, and Cadence were frantically looking for an exit.

Princess Cadance started to panic "Oh, we're never going to save him."

"We will. We just have to find... There!" Pointed Ash. There was a small opening in the wall, just then three ponies came out of the shadows.

"You're not going anywhere." They said

Back above in the ceremony the princess was just about finished.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you–"

"Stop!" Cried Twilight

Some of the ponies stated to chatter. Cadence was deeply annoyed

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Celestia looked at her rather surprised. Realizing her mistake she started to fake sobbing. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day! It's mine!" Cried out the real Princess Cadence

Many of the ponies gasped

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" Yelled the fake Cadence

Looking back Ash made a flower bouquet and handed them to Cadence in which she threw them and the bridesmaids chased after it.

"I want it!" The bridesmaid cried

"Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late." Smirked the fake princess

"I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" Said a very confused Applejack

Princess Cadence explained "She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them."

Then the fake princess conjured up some green flames and disappeared behind them. When the flames dissipated a tall black pony with insect-like wings and rather broken legs appeared with a crude smile. All of the ponies gasped

Queen Chrysalis stated laughing "Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

Princess Cadence stood proudly up to her "They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!"

"Oh really, Then I rather rethink that statement after looking out the window" chuckled Queen Chrysalis

Every pony turned to see hundreds of thousands of changelings slammed and beat on the weakened shield.

Queen Chrysalis laughed again "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it."

Changelings were laughing

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Said the Queen

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence gasped

Queen Chrysalis went on "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard."

Princess Cadence cried out "Not my Shining Armor!"

Queen Chrysalis started to gloat "Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!"

But Celestia and Ash were approaching her.

Princess Celestia spoke very darkly "No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!"

Ash started to shake with rage

"You scoff at most power force in the universe, love. But you feed off it like it's some sort of food supplement. To me, you do not exist. For those who disgraced the true meaning of love don't know how to live!"

Ash focused his aura to create a aura sphere and threw it at the queen. She barely dodged but then was interrupted by Celestia's magic beam. The Queen returned with her own beam of magic. The two were equipping matched queens magic started to overcome Celestia.

BOOM!

The great sun princess fell to the ground with the crash. Her crown rolled off to the corner as everyone was in total shock at the most powerful Alicorn in Equestria was defeat.

Twilight Sparkle rushed over to her fallen teacher.

"Princess Celestia!" She cried

Queen Chrysalis was confused for a moment then started smiling wickedly "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

Ash lunged again at the queen but she got him in her magic.

"Nice try" she mocked

Princess Celestia choked on some air and tried to speak her student Twilight "The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen."

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked up to see Ash fly across the room hitting the opposite wall. They rushed over the see that his wing was bent out of shape. They all looked at each other, then nodded and begin to run out of the room as the queen started to laugh.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" She called out.

Just then the sound of cracking echoed though out the city. Everyone looked up to see the changelings hammering upon the shield when it shattered into millions of pieces. Then the changelings started to descend and terrorize Cantralot. It was like being a horror film, the mare six and Ash could just look up in fear.

'Oh God, deliver us from this evil.' Was all Ash could think of.

Well all done on this one

Read and review

Until next time XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey there everyone sorry I haven't been posting lately I'm just getting ready for the summer.

This chapter will be a little heavy because it does talk about little bit PTSD and why it's rated T

okay now on with the story

The cries of mares and colts, Explosions of the changelings landing, The Sairenne of an air raid blaring over the noise; all of this was way too much for Ash. Every time he heard a scream or he hear an explosion he would think back to when he was fighting the dark one with his troops the flashbacks were painful to his mind seeing friends fall by the hundreds at his home was being destroyed and now it was happening all over again and that rage burned in his aura as the mare six and he were running through the city to get to the elements of harmony.

'Boom!'

More and more changelings appeared in front of them. Team the pony Ville was completely surrounded then they started to transform into them.

"Their changelings remember"called out Twilight

'they changelings remember' mimic the other twilights

Soon they were surrounded by duplicates of themselves. Then the changelings attack. The mare six and Ash we're having a hard time keeping the changelings off their backs. But when I saw one of the changelings slapped Fluttershy this made him snap. He conjured up his aura and started obliterating all the changelings around them. When the changelings were thrown off the mare six. But Ash continue to pound some of the already unconscious changelings

"Ash stop it their done!"exclaim Twilight

Ash turned around but what the girls saw horrified them, his brilliant blue eyes I change tweet horrible blood red start to approach the girls

"Ash stop it this is this is not funny" cried Rainbow Dash

Ashton continued to approach them and start forming for an aura sphere from his horn as use about to launch when a strange figure launched himself into Ash's side and into a building.

"Ashton, that is enough! Said to Lucario

The girls were still astonished that Lucario had attacked Ash and as Ash came around his eyes change from the hideous red back to his original blue.

"but, who, what happened with the changelings?" asked Ash sounding scared

"They've been dealt with" said Lucario "but why haven't you been meditating on your aura young prince"said a very stern Lucario.

Ash was blank for moment but then his eyes contracted with fear. Turn to look at the other ponies

"Did my eyes go red?" he asked very very timidly

Applejack the others were shuffling for moment when she gathered her curvage.

"Yes Ash your eyes did go red for er moment there "said Applejack

Ash slumped to his hooves and started to tremble with fear. He was calling his old Masters parable to him long ago 'Ashton to hate leads to rage, rage leads to destruction, destruction leads to suffering. He could have hurt his only friends and this though made is blood run cold.

"If any if you got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself." Replied a disheveled Ash

"Ash, even if you may not have full control of your power we still believe that you are a great pony and we need you right now. The changelings will take over can Chalaat if we don't stop them with the elements of Harmony, the Kingdom need you, we need you, ...I need you." proclaimed Twilight little red staining her cheeks

Ash looked up at her and he saw her smile back with a very kind and gentle smile, he turned to look at the other girls and they all gave a nod and large smiles. It made him feel a lot better about himself and he knew that they would standby the matter the outcome. Now they return to their task of getting the elements. Then more changelings appeared.

Changelings as Rainbow Dash growls other Changeling hissed.

Applejack was getting freak out "OK, this is just gettin' weird"

Then the mares turned on her

"Real me! Real me!" She panicked

Pinkie Pie was rather excited about the whole thing

As Pinkie Pie was laughing "Do me! Do me!" The changeling rolled its eye and did her.

" Meh, I've seen better"

'**_POW_**'

**_'KO_**'

As they continue brushing through the city until they finally reach the vault in which the elements were hitting it. Then they arrived only to be surrounded by hundreds of changelings hissing and smirking that there was nothing they can do.

They were captured

Back up into the palace Princess Celestia was coming around from her dazes. Only to realizes that she was in a cocoon and surrounded by changelings buzz around. The changeling queen just sat upon sat on the throne of Cantralot giggling to her self.

Princess Cadence though glued down was yelling at the queen "You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will–"

Just then the doors open revealing changelings escorting Ash, Lucario, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity

"You were saying?" Queen Chrysalis asked wickedly

"So this is the new Alicorn I've heard about" as she examined Ash

He spat in her face "You won't scare me"

Wiping her face she and glared back at him. Then she started to chuckle.

"It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!"

Applejack was the first to speak

"Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you"

Twilight just nodded "It's not your fault. She fooled everypony"

Queen Chrysalis hummed to herself "Hmm, I did, didn't I?"

Song continue

This day has been just perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everypony I'll soon control

Every stallion, mare, and foal

Who says a girl can't really have it all?

End

"You may have the throne, you may even wear the crown. But you'll never take this Kingdom" growled Ash

"Why's that?" the queen sighed

"I won't let you" he lunged into the queen as they began to fight.

The two took off and start battle high in the banisters. Ash fired aura sphere after aura sphere which she quickly dodged. The queen now Angry fired her magic beam while Ash was able evade her with the helping his magic. Soon the two were horn to horn like two sword grinding together.

" I have had enough of this" roar the queen

She kick Ash causing him to fall then she sunk her fangs into his neck. He let out a heart piercing scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He waled

"Ash!" Cried the girls

Ash retracted and clocked her in the back of her head. He slowly slumped to his knees. The mares gathered around as Fluttershy treated his wounds.

"'**Hiss**' It's not that bad" he smiled " just a little numb that's all"

But Twilight knew Ash couldn't last any longer. So she rushed over and freed Cadence.

Twilight Sparkle talked fast "Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!"

Cadence went over to Shining Armor and preformed a quick healing spell that revived him with in moments.

Shining Armor waved "Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over?"

"It's all over!" Laughed Queen Chrysalis

Twilight remembered something "Your spell! Perform your spell!"

Queen Chrysalis still laughing "What good would that do? My changelings already roam free"

Shining Armor concentrated with all his might as magic started to form his horn but quickly faded away as he slumped to the ground.

Shining Armor sweated "No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them."

Princess Cadence walked up beside him "My love will give you strength."

Queen Chrysalis just chucked "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment."

The two concentrated their magic together. When all of a sudden Cadence and Shining Armor created the most powerful magic of all; true love.

The queen screamed "Nooooooo!" Then Shining Armor spell exploded and sent all of the changelings including their queen out of Equestria forever.

Ever pony turned when they heard a long moan. Celestia rose up wearing a weak smile. Twilight ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But you have a real wedding to put together." She said and ever pony agreed

So that's it for this chapter

And I finally chosen the pony to be with Ash

I won't say until the next chapter

So review are helpful and thanks for the support


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey everyon i went back and re edited my story it should be better now.

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or my little pony

I also don't own any of the songs

So on with the finale

Now everypony was getting ready for the wedding and the real Cadence over saw everything. She oversaw the dress and loved Rarity's handy work. Then Cadence and Twilight met up with Fluttershy and Ash while they were practicing their music pieces for the ceremony.

"What wonderful music you both play" expressed the princess

"Oh, it's nothing" replied Fluttershy

"I just hope everypony likes my music and my songs" said a nervous Ash

"Wait a minute, your singing Ash?" Asked Twilight

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was meant to be a surprise" he pouted

"Can we hear just a little of it?" asked the princess cheerfully

'I swear she just like Pinkie Pie" thought Ash

"Ok, just a sample. But then you can't tell any pony and you have to wait until the reception for the rest" he pointed out

The three girls nodded and sat down on the grass to listen. Ash levitated a guitar to him and started to play.

_Song 'Here I am' by Bryan Adams_

_Here I am - this is me_  
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am - it's just me and you_  
_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day - it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_

_End_

After he had finish the three mare were amazed by his voice.

" Well, how was it?" He asked

"That was incredible" replied Cadence and Fluttershy nodded but Twilight was in a daze.

"You ok Twilight?" Asked Fluttershy

Twilight flushed and stammered

"Uh...I ah.. We need to check out the food for the reception" as she trotted away.

Cadence smiled and chuckled and waved goodbye to others.

"What was that about?" questioned Ash

Fluttershy just shook her head and went back to singing with the birds.

As Twilight and Cadence headed to the bakery Cadence confronted Twilight.

"So you like him" she popped off

Twilight blushed deeply "No no no I don't like him like that"

Cadence knew better "Let me guess how you feel"

Twilight was about to complain but the princess went on

"He does stupid stuff sometimes and makes you worry, then when he helps you your heart feels like flying away" she stated

Twilight just blushed and looked up to her

" I do like him a lot but I've been putting it off for until now. Just when he sang that song it was like he was singing just for me." She Confessed

"You know back before your brother and I started dating he and his friends preformed for the whole school and I felt like it was just me and him" Cadence explained

"Really?" Twilight asked

"Really" she smiled

Twilight started to feel better now that she could talk about it. Then they visited Applejack at the bakery and Pinkie Pie at the ballroom for the final touches before the main event.

Everypony was in there place as the ceremony began. Twilight fixed Shining Armor's suit to a more presentable look.

Twilight Had to asked "Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?"

Shining Armor smiled "I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband. She'd be getting a pretty great sister, too."

Ash stared at Twilight from remembered all past events they had been through. From his first appearance into Equestria, the encounter with Discord, the battle with the buffalo and with all that has happen to now. All that as happened and the smile he loved to see was back on her face. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Hee I'm an idiot' he thought

He was in love with Twilight Sparkle. But now he was afraid that she may not love him. But looking at Shining Armor and how calm he looked gave him a sense of peace.

'During the reception it's sink or swim' he thought on

Princess Celestia began her speech "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza–"

"Princess Cadance is fine." The bride chimed

Princess Celestia smiled "Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt."

Everypony stated cheering

As the bride and groom walked out Celestia came over to Twilight.

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: [kissing]

"Ash and Rainbow Dash that's you Que." whispered Celes

The two took off into the air over Canterlot.

"Ready?" Called Ash

"Born ready" replied Rainbow Dash

Then BOOM the two made a huge rain boom that crossed each other like a star.

"Best-wedding-ever!" They cried.

At the reception everyone was parting. Then Ash went onto the stage.

"Everypony I would like to sing a song for the happy couple" he stated. The other ponies from Ponyville were surprised .

"When did he learn how to sing?" Asked rainbow dash

Ash picked up his guitar and started playing.

_Song 'Here I am' by Bryan Adams_

_Here I am - this is me_  
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am - it's just me and you_  
_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day - it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_

_Here we are - we've just begun_  
_And after all this time - our time has come_  
_Ya here we are - still goin' strong_  
_Right here in the place where we belong_

_Here I am - this is me_  
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am - it's just me and you_  
_And tonight we make our dreams come true_  
_Here I am_

_[Chorus]_  
_Here I am - next to you_  
_And suddenly the world is all brand new_  
_Here I am - where I'm gonna stay_  
_Now there's nothin standin in our way_  
_Here I am - this is me_

_Song ends_

Everypony cheered hard for Ash and his song. The mare six were all speechless.

"That was Awesome!" Cried out Rainbow Dash as they hugged him to death.

"Nothin to it" he said

Then he went over to Twilight and asked to talk to her alone for a moment.

"Well what up Ash?" Trying not to blush

'Do or die' he thought

"Twilight I have been thinking and I realized how important you are to me and well..." He started to blush and loosing confidence "will you... go out.. with me?" He said barely over a whisper. She on the other hoof was bouncing like crazy.

"Yes yes yes yes! " she cried and tackled him to the ground squeezing the life out of him.

When they returned they saw their friends changing bits.

"what's going on" Ash asked

"we all to bets to see who would confess first, you or Twilight" replied a very disgruntled Applejack "I lost 37 bits to Rarity"

Even the princesses were handing pouches of bits to Luna.

"I knew he had a thing for her when he came to us that night dear sister" called Luna

Celeste you thought about for a moment and then it hit her.  
"You knew it before the bet and you had a cheated Luna I want my money back" she called out to her sister. But on the other hoof she took off into the night sky laughing "you should spend more time with your new brother" she called back.

"Brother?" Everyone said turning towards Ash

"Newly adopted" he chuckled

_But that's another story ;)_

Soon the bride and groom need to go to their honeymoon.

Twilight Sparkle sang one last song

_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_  
_Two hearts becoming one_  
_A bond that cannot be undone because_  
_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
_I said love is in bloom_  
_You're starting a life and making room_  
_For us (For us, For us...)_

Shining Armor to Twilight "Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily."

Twilight smiled "Love you too, B.B.B.F.F."

Shining Armor turned to his wife " Ready to go?"

Princess Cadence nodded but cried "Oh! Almost forgot"

And she toast the flower Flower Bouquets and Rarity jumped up and knocked everypony out of the way "IT'S MINE! Oof! Ahaha... ha."

_[Twilight Sparkle] [background]_  
_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
_I said love is in bloom_  
_You're starting a life and making room_  
_For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)_

Twilight Sparkle smiled as the bride and groom were out of sight "Now this was a great wedding"  
Spike popped up "Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!"  
Everypony started laughing

Ash put a hoof on Twilight's as they gazed into the sky.

[fireworks]

The End

This was a lot of fun

Reviews


End file.
